Forever and Always
by FlyingDovahkiin
Summary: The story of Rikku and Gippal's baby girl, and Paine and Barali's son. Read and enjoy. This is the sequel to Love Under Disguise!Still a working progress! Discontinued.
1. What happens now?

Hi, Guys!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the long wait, so I made a very long first chappie!!!!!!!! (Hugs Gippal and moogle plushies) Now, whoever reviews, I will happily add a cute little moogle to their collection from that last story! Well, don't want to keep you all waiting! And, if you need anything, like lyrics posted, just review and say so! And, don't worry, I ALWAYS read my reviews from you guys! Now, Here you all go!

Disclaimer: Me no own FFX-2. Just my made-up people, and rikku's "Little Package"!

Forever and Always—Sequel to "Love Under Disguise!"

Home was rebuilt, my dad, Cid, resigned from the throne of king, and we claimed our positions as King and Queen. As most of you know, Rikku and I, Gippal, were married near the shores of the Moonflow, and soon after spent our get away in a little secluded spot (owned by us, need I say more?) in the Mi'hen Highroad. Soon after, my beloved Rikku and I went on my new airship to our new and rebuilt Home in the Bikanal Desert, where the coronations took place soon after. Then, after that, Rikku surprised us all by announcing that she was a month pregnant, and we all celebrated (of course with no booze, just apple juice and other fruit drinks and soda's!) but then, after a week, the real work began for my poor wife and I.

Rikku's POV

_Kick. Kick. Punch. Jump..._ I felt the little twerp moving inside me, already, and I could not sleep because of her! I shifted uncomfortably from one side to the other, feeling the little life inside me dance and do some gymnastics. When I finally couldn't take it anymore, I groaned and shifted with a lot of trouble out of my place next to my husband, Gippal, and went out to our private balcony. The sun was just barely rising from the east, and it was a beautiful sight to gaze at. For some reason, ever since the beginning of this month, I have always got up just in time to catch this beautiful view. That was one of the joys of being pregnant.

"You're up early." I smiled as I felt a very familiar pair of arms encircle me and caress my tummy. I put my hands over his, and closed my eyes while I guided his hands to the movements of our child. As in response, she kicked and Gippal gasped.

"You feel it?"

"Absi-posi-you-better-believe-it!" He whispered into my ear, and I laughed. That phrase always made me laugh, and of course, he knew it!

"Can you believe that there is a little girl inside me, growing by each moment that passes?"

"Yeah...wait, a girl? What makes you think that?"

"Well, I had a dream on the last day in Mi'hen..."

"And?"

"Well...I dreamt of a little girl with green, swirly eyes with blonde hair, playing in a meadow of flowers. She laughed and giggled as she skipped around, picking flowers as she went. Then, she comes to the most important people in this dream. And guess who it was?"

"Who?"

"Us. We were sitting and watching her play, and she came up to me and gave me a bunch of flowers, and I hugged her, and you kissed her forehead. And, well, all of my dreams usually stop there because the baby would wake me by then."

"Well, how about we make a bet? You say it's a girl, and I say it will be a boy. Let's say...whoever is the winner, they get to pick what kind of room color of the baby's room. How about that?"

"Sounds perfect! I already have something in mind..."

"What, pink?" I shook my head and looked at him.

"Green swirls."

"Oh...okay. A kiss on it?" We kissed for a brief moment, took one last look at the sunset, got changed, and went to the cafeteria for some chow. It seemed to calm my girl down a bit, but she must have fallen asleep on my bladder, so I had to use the bathroom quite a few times that time. Oh, about my outfits! Well, the "royal" people kind of dress fancy, but I am wearing a yellow handkerchief shirt that goes past my belly, and then blue capri's, with slip-on boots that are lower than my ankles. I am not, under any circumstances, allowed to go out into the desert on foot while I am in any way, shape or form pregnant. But, Home is pretty big so I can wander the halls, as long as I have pops or my friends with me. Oh! I forgot to tell you! Yunie, Tidus and the rest of the Gullwings and gangs of ours are coming to visit! And, Barali and Paine are married now, and are also expecting a baby soon, and around my due date! It will be a race to see who comes first! And Yunie and Tidus aren't ready for kids, yet.

"Oh! Good morning, Queen Rikku!" That was my friend, the librarian, Taisha. She has been so very nice to me!

"How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Rikku?" I smiled at her.

"Twenty-two times to be exact, Que...um...Rikku." She smiled back and I giggled a little. "So, how is she doing?"

"Oh, she is very active. She really knows how to dance, and how to punch and everything!" We both laughed as we walked around Home, but very slowly. I'd have to admit, this little package was getting heavy.

"So, how long have you been pregnant, Rikku?"

"Eight months, so far. One more or so to go, and I will be lighter again!" We laughed again, this time a little longer than last.

"So, whatcha ladies laughing about?" Wait, that voice sounded familiar...I slowly turned around and came face-to-face with two blue eyes...

"Tidie!" I hugged him, and pulled away when my girl kicked.

"Hi, Rikku! How's it been? I see you have a little package you didn't want to tell us about..." I punched him playfully in his arm, and he rubbed it. "But, you aren't so helpless at all...you've still got that punch. Ouch..." I laughed.

"Hey! Where's Yunie and the others?"

"Around here, somewhere...you'll just have to find them!"

"What, you're not coming?" He shook his head.

"I'm just going back to our incredibly large room to get some rest, before the party tonight."

"Okay, well, see ya!" We both waved goodbye, and we set off for another stroll. "So, anyways..." We talked a little more, until...

"Long time, no see!" I turned around to see Lulu, Wakka, and their two-year-old child, Vedina. I went up and gave Lulu a brief hug, along with Wakka, and I kisses Vidina's forehead. "Rikku...you never told us, ya?" Wakka said looking at my really swollen belly. I felt her kick again, and I put a hand over that spot, and rubbed it in circles.

"Well, I just wanted it to be a surprise, so, surprise! Anyway, thank you all for coming to see our new home, and especially us!"

"Well, Rikku, we have to go now. We're a little tired, so we'll just leave you alone. Oh, and the rest of us are going to rest now, so you don't have to worry about one of us popping up like that again." I nodded and waved good-bye, and then walked to the business room, where Gippal would usually be. But, he wasn't there, sitting in his chair where he usually was. So, my friend walked me back to my room, and said goodbye, while I shut the door, and rubbed my neck a little. But, I stopped when I felt hands massaging my back, and my neck.

"Gippal?"

"Yeah."

"Just checking." He led me over to the bed, where I laid down, and he rubbed my neck.

"How are you feeling, Rikku?"

"A bit excited, and in pain."

"Did you see everybody, yet?"

"Only Tidus and Lulu, Wakka, and their little toddler."

"Oh."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Already done."

"Already?"

"Yeah. I had your dad help."

"Oh." My girl kicked again, this time a little harder, which made me grimace.

"Whoa! Did I hurt you?"

"No. Just the girl."

"You mean boy."

"That's what you think." We laughed a little.

"Rikku?"

"Hmm."

"I love you." I smiled and I turned my head to look into his eyes.

"I love you, too." He leaned down and kissed me, and pulled away with a smile. For the rest of the afternoon, we took a nap, and then headed down to the cafeteria to meet the rest of our friends.

"Yunie!" I squealed as I hugged my cousin.

"Hello, Rikku." I smiled, along with all my friends around me. I hugged everyone, and Paine looked as big as I did. We all talked for a while, until everybody went to get ready for the party. But, Paine and I did not stay very long, and neither did our hubbies, especially when the vodka was brought out. We said good night to everyone, and went to bed. Gippal held me close while we drifted off to sleep, thinking about our friends and what would happen in the future. But, those thoughts soon faded as I drifted endlessly into a dreamless sleep.

So? Huh? Did you all like it? I really hope so! And, Rikku's baby should be coming, soon! So, let's see if she is right about her being a girl! Now, Beautiful Songstress--Signing out!


	2. It's Time!

Hey, ya'll! I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A COUPLE OF MONTHS! SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I'm making it up to you guys. gives out baby rikku plushies to hug! there! And, if you review, i'll give you a extra surprise! But, for now, here's the story!

Disclaimer: FINAL FANTASY: me no own it. SORRY!

Forever and Always—chappie 2

**One month later**…

Rikku awoke to a slight kicking in her tummy. She just ignored it, and tried to go back to sleep. But, her little girl kicked harder, causing Rikku to roll from her side, onto her back. She caressed her stomach, hoping the gesture would calm the baby down like it usually did, but she kicked over and over again. Rikku decided to take an early morning walk around the home/castle to calm her down a little. So, Rikku slipped into her long, silky yellow robe and her chocobo slippers, and left Gippal a note telling her where she would be. Rikku looked at the clock, which read 3:34 a.m_. "Okay, so it's a really early_ _morning walk, but I need it."_ Rikku thought. And if someone saw her this early in the morning, they'd understand. She shut the door softly behind her, and rubbed her stomach as she slowly walked. She came around the corner, and saw a familiar, round, silver-haired woman by the name of Paine, taking a walk and also caressing her stomach.

"Hey, Paine." Rikku said quietly, afraid to wake the others. "Having trouble sleeping, too?" Paine faintly smiled and nodded at Rikku, who, in her eyes (A/N: Paine's eyes, mind you!) have been really starting to grow up and mature for her(A/N: Rikku's age!) age. Paine held out her hand for Rikku to take, and together they balanced against each other for support. They talked a little about their little experiences with their little dudes/dudettes swimming around in them. They walked all the way around the top floor, where both of their rooms were, still whispering about their lives and catching up on what they have missed. Paine was finally opening up about her feelings to Rikku, and Rikku was acting more her age. Rikku suddenly stopped and crouched, both hands over her belly, biting her cheek to keep her from screaming. Paine looked at her, then soon did the same as water-like liquid flowed out of them.

"Oh, crap! Paine!"

"I know! Uhhh…we need help!" Paine said as she started her Lamaze that she learned at her lessons with Barali. Rikku did the same, and tried to settle down and be as calm as Paine was at this time. "Rikku! Sit down and breathe! It's a lot easier to breathe and calm down. Okay?" Rikku nodded, slowly lowered herself to the ground, and breathed slowly and relaxed a bit. "Okay. Now, we need to get some help without getting too much attention drawn to ourselves…wait! Rikku, do you have your mini comsphere?" I shook my head.

"It broke a while ago. You were there."

"Oh, right." Paine forced a smile on her lips.

"Wait! Where are we?"

"The same floor we were on a minute ago." The both laughed, but soon grunted.

"Not funny! That hurt…But, isn't Gippal and the gang on this floor?"

"Yeah."

"Then I am going to be desperate and do something drastic…"

"And how will you do that?" Rikku smiled then took a deep breath.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!!! PLEASE! HELP US!!!" Just then, all the gang rushed out, weapons in tow. Everyone gasped at Paine and Rikku, and Gippal and Barali helped their wives up.

Back in Rikku and Gippal's Room 

"IS IT TIME YET? OH MY YEVON…UH, SUITCASE, CLOTHES, UH…SLIPPERS, ROBES, PJ'S! GOT EVERYTHING! COME ON! LET'S GO!" Gippal started to panic and rush out the door, forgetting Rikku.

"Um, Gippal…I think you forgot two little things!" Gippal suddenly slammed the door open, and helped a totally calm Rikku up off the bed. "Gippal…why are you so nervous? I'm the one having the baby, remember?" Rikku said when they were in the airship, going to Bikanel's hospital with the all the girls huddled around Paine and Rikku, telling them how they thought they should breathe. They all laughed when Rikku made the comment to Gippal. Gippal and Barali were piloting recklessly, and the rest of the guys were in the cabin, catching some shut-eye. Lulu knew what it felt like, so she was the most help.

"Yuna, and everyone else who is around Rikku and Paine, get in the cabin and get some shut-eye." They went, and Lulu got Barali back to help his wife while Gippal steered, and Lulu coached Rikku. They got there in ten minutes, and everyone went in. They brought in hover-chairs for Rikku and Paine, led them to a big room with two hospital beds, while Barali and Gippal signed in. Barali, Gippal, and Lulu went into the room with Rikku and Paine lying on different beds, but luckily in the same room. They labored in pain for a couple of hours, and Barali fainted. So, Lulu had to coach and comfort Paine. They rested for a while, and Gippal got on the bed behind his dear wife, and she lay against him while he massauged her back and shoulders, and helped her tie her hair back. They stayed that way throughout the whole labor.

Paine's baby Boy was born first, and Gippal paid up the fifty gil to Barali. Rikku gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, so Rikku called the room decorator (Shelinda) and told her to have it ready by that day. Gippal, still behind her on the bed, kissed her sweaty head of hair, and told her how proud he was of her as she held their baby girl in her arms. Paine and Barali kissed, and looked at their handsome boy they had brought into Spira.

That day was a joyous day for all the Al Bhed and Spira.

But little did they all know the story that was about to be told by the children that were born that very day…

_**The End….**_

_**Of the beginning....**_

****

Hey, ya'll! How'd you like it? Kinda boring, this time, huh? Well, it's gonna get waaaayyyy better, soon enough! I promise you! The children's stories are coming up next chappie! Oh! Before I forget, here is your question of the day! Or, should I say Chappie?

Question: If you were one female in Final Fantasy 8, then who would you be? (ONLY ONE FEMALE, INCLUDING YOU, GUYS! so, what? flame me! I don't give a rat's butt! lol...just kidding!)

If you don't wanna answer, that's fine too. But, please! I beg of you! Just review! You know you want to...

Just click the button below....--Beautiful Songstress (MIght change name!!!!! so, beware! bye!)


	3. A Couple Years Later

Hey, ya'll!!! Sorry it took soooooo long for me to update! But, we've had some computor problems, and couldn't get into the internet! So, we had to dump the computor, and I forgot to save my files on a floppy!!! So, I had to pain-stakingly re-type this chappie!!! So, that's what I would do for you!!!! I really hope you all appreciate it, and I love you all! This is my christmas present to you!!! I hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasty X-2--me no own it!!!

Forever and Always—chappie 3

**Fifteen Years Later**

"PASS IT HERE! COME ON! I'M OPEN!!!"

"NOT A CHANCE, CUZ! I CAN'T LET YOU TAKE _ALL_ THE GLORY AGAIN!"

Young teens were swimming on the beach of Besaid, playing a nice game of blitzball.

"TYSH OUI, PIDD RAYT!!! OUI'NA CU CAMV-YPCUNPAT!!!"

**Cringes**—well, not too friendly…

Every one laughed while trying to get the ball from the "self-absorbed" one.

"ZAFM! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CUSS AT JECT!" The girl addressed looked down at the water in disappointment.

"Cunno."

"TELL THAT TO YOUR COUSIN, ZAFM!" The girl distorted her beautiful face into a disgusted one and raised an eyebrow.

"But…"

"NO BUTS, ZAFM! YOU GO AND APOLOGISE TO JECT RIGHT NOW!" The girl mumbled under her breath and slowly swam to where her cousin was standing, doing his victory dance. Everyone watched in disappointment as she solemnly swam her way towards Ject. Ject stopped doing his dance and stood proudly in the shallow water, watching as the young woman came to him, standing about eight inches from the boy.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are!" This only angered the girl.

"No, I'm sorry you are such a self-absorbed butthead." Zafm dove into the water, and, being the fastest swimmer, swam towards the old ruins of Besaid, where her under-water cave was. The cave led up to the waterfalls, where you could hop back onto the main path, leading to the village. The village has expanded quite a bit, since she was born, or so her mother, Rikku, had said. Besaid was actually for vacation, but they come here a lot. Her real home was on Bikanel, inside the underground castle that led up through the sand. She loved living there, but she had to sneak out when she could to fight fiends. She had to learn somehow, right? Heck, her mother helped beat Sin _and_ beat the colossus, Vegnagaun! And her father, Gippal, was a part of the Crimson Squad, right? And he helped with that big colossus. So, just to make it brief, Zefm knew how to fight, and how to negotiate. That came from Gippal. She knew how to sing, too. The weird thing was, Rikku only screeched and Gippal, well, let's just say he didn't sound too good, either.

Zafm swam to her secret cave, swam under, broke the surface, swam to the surface, grabbed her placed towel from the little stool she put there, (and she also put an old yellow sofa, a telesphere **another word for TV.**, a water-proof rug, a supply of towels and robes, and a small mattress that folds out of the sofa, with a supply of pillows and blankets.) and settled down with the remote to the sphere and plasma screen, while briefly glancing towards the mini hot spring, big enough for about seven people. She jumped seven feet out of her chair when she saw the son of Barali and Paine.

"Brock!!! FRYD DRA RALG TU OUI DREHG OUI'NA TUEHK? DNOEHK DU CLYNA DRA MEJEHK LRULUPUC UID UV SA?!!!" He laughed at the look on her face. He was the only one, other than me that knew about the place. Yeah, he was a ruler, or prince, of Bevelle/New Bevelle Order. He had tanned skin, black hair, and blue eyes. He was handsome! Not to mention his body…

"E's cunno, Zafm! E teth'd sayh du clyna oui mega dryd!" I just sighed and smiled at his apology in my native tongue. He has always lived around our castle a lot, so he decided to learn Al Bhed ahead of the time that he was supposed to.

"Ed'c ugyo. E zicd teth'd aqbald oui du pa rana, oad." We both smiled at each other, and let out a string of kicks and giggles. "Anyways, we should be heading back to the village, now. But, man am I in deep cred when I get there."

"What'd you do this time, Fem?" He called me by my nickname.

"I gave that self-absorbed butt-head a name to remember…" I smiled nervously as I played with my fingers.

"Haha…what was it?"

"Cred rayt."

"YOU DID???!!!" Brock exclaimed with eyes as wide as blitzballs, and his jaw to the ground.

"Um…I was thinking it." Brock sighed. "I only called him an self-absorbed-butt-head."

"Tch! Why do they even stand up for Ject, anyways? He's got enough confidence to sore right through it!!!" I just stared at him blankly. "What?"

"No, you don't say?"

"Did I note some sarcasm in that phrase?" I rolled my eyes at him. Boys can be so clueless in certain times of hardships, can't they?

"Well, time to face my doom." I said as I led the way to the waterfalls of the Besaid main trail. We hopped out, and suddenly found ourselves surrounded by our parents.

MERRY CHRIS-TA-KUANZA-KA!!! HAVE FUN!!!!

LOVE,

BEAUTIFUL SONGSTRESS


	4. Warp Through Time

Forever and Always—chappie 4

"Ummm…" I laughed nervously as I tried to think of something to say. "Nice weather we're having! Hehehe…" I gulped. "Well, don't wanna bother you anymore, so…" I grabbed Brock's hand. "Buh-bye!" And off we went. We ran all the way to the beach, seeing no one in sight, removed our towels, and dove right into the cold, clear water. When I tried to open my eyes, I realized that I had forgotten to grab my goggles from the hideout. I swam blindly towards where I thought was up, and broke the surface, desperately gasping for air.

"Zafm? ZAFM?" I coughed up water, and painfully opened my eyes, all the while frantically rubbing them clean of the salt water. Looking around, I found Brock, and swam over to him.

"Yeah…what is it?" His eyes were practically popping out of his sockets as he stared ahead. I waved my hand in front of his face, not realizing the change of the atmosphere around and above us. "BROCK! WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BUM!" I rolled my eyes, and looked ahead, only to look exactly like he had, before I splashed him.

"No way…" I whispered to myself as I looked in the water around us. It wasn't as clear as Besaid's beach…I looked up to the sky, and realized that the sun wasn't out anymore. I mentally shook my head as I stared at the metropolis in front of me, reminiscing back to her childhood days, when Aunt Yuna and Uncle Tidus told her stories of Zanarkand. How this metropolis was lit up at night, and how much of a colossal city that it was. Oh, how much she wanted to see this place for herself! And now, she was in the metropolis city of…

"Zanarkand…" I whispered in awe as my tears flooded with fresh, happy, overwhelming tears. Feeling movement in the water beside me, I looked over to Brock, who was staring at me with a weird look on his face…a weird smile…that kinda freaked me out…a lot…

I looked at him with only a scowl. "Hey! Stop day-dreaming and wipe that stupid look off your face!" He coughed, and faced forward. "Now, let's find out if this isn't a dream…" We swam towards the shore, but as soon as we did, a tidal wave rolled toward us with such incredible speed, that we didn't know what had happened once it hit us. The last thing I remember was Brock holding my hand as we both were engulfed inside the wave's wrath just a short minute later.

Part two (For all my readers out there who have been waiting a VEEEEEEEEEEERY long time for my recent update! Sorry, ya'll!)

"Please? Until they get better, at least?"

"I dunno…"

"Please?" The blonde-haired man rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's attempt.

"Lenne, why do you want to help these children so badly? We don't even know if they live in Zanarkand, or if they have a home at all!" He caught his girlfriend looking at him with a smile on her face, looking triumphant. He finally realized his fatal mistake.

"Exactly my point, Shuyin." Shuyin sighed. "Exactly my point. We could easily help them out! We have enough money to. Please?" Lenne knelt at his feet, in a praying pose looking at him. Shuyin pulled his lover up from the floor and sighed in defeat.

"Only if you give me a kiss and hug." He teased, and not surprisingly, he got a hug and a kiss from the love of his life.

"Thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek, and went back to where the teenagers were resting. Shuyin laughed.

"Just like a toddler at Christmas." He shook his head and laughed again, before going to Blitzball practice.

sorry for a short update! Here's today's Poll!

Which character is your personality like?

a) Yunashy, but dangerous!

b) Aerisopen with your feelings, but willing to help in any way possiable!

c) Luludangerous, but soft-hearted at times, and could give easy advice

d) Rikku!hyper-active, and playful! (lol)

Vote for one only! Personally, I would be...oh, heck! Aeris...

Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chappie! (Only Lord knows when I will update!)


End file.
